A Few Small Words
by belletylers
Summary: All day he had watched her, all day he had spoken to her. It had been nothing out of the ordinary. But the way she was glaring at him like every brain cell in her head was telling her to murder him, made him thing a little differently. T/Z Frienship 1shot


**A/N: I think of my best ideas in three places: the shower, my room or on the train. This was a train piece. Set during mid to late S9. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just freaking love it!**

All day he had watched her, all hay he had spoken to her, made jokes, the odd movie reference or inappropriate comment making its way into the conversation. It had been nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, today with their less-than-interesting piles of paperwork beckoning to them, it had been especially ordinary. But the way she was glaring at him like every brain cell in her head was telling her to murder him now with whatever office supplies she could find, made him think otherwise. The fire in her eyes that he had always enjoyed watching her use to terrify others was not so great when it was about to engulf him.

He refrained from asking questions for most of the day. He knew, and she did too, that the only way to get answers was to ask when they were alone, and at NCIS it was virtually impossible to be alone with anyone, ever. The usual conference place, the elevator, was out of order; being serviced. Probably because Team Gibbs were constantly fiddling with its mechanisms for their own personal privacy. Besides, they had barely left their desks all day. They only other plausible option was the bathrooms, on the off chance that no one else was in there at the time, but every time Ziva got up to go, Gibbs shot a look toward his Senior Field Agent. Tony knew his boss knew something was up with Ziva, but he wasn't gonna let him fix it. Now was not the time.

Once, Tony even tried to hint it to her, by announcing, rather loudly, that for the next few minutes he would be using the facilities. But Ziva made no effort to move from her desk. He waited in there for her, probably for a little longer than could be covered up by a toilet break.

"Jeez, what'd ya do in there, DiNozzo?" McGee asked when he finally returned to the bullpen, looking grumpy.

"Everybody poops, McGoo," he snapped and sat down at his desk.

But now they were finally gone. McGee and Gibbs had long gone home, and under the low lighting, he watched her from across the squad room. It was only now he really noticed that she looked different today. She wore cargo pants and a loose top on her upper half. Boots covered her feet, and her hair, not straightened, had been seized into a tight but messy bun. She wore no makeup, though she rarely wore that much anyway.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" Tony asked, a little arrogantly.

She gave him an icy glare. "Nothing," she replied, not looking up.

"Really, 'cause, you know, it doesn't really seem like nothing to me."

"Then what does it seem like?" she snapped, slamming her pen down onto the desk.

He backed off a little. He couldn't afford to joke. He had to be serious. Otherwise she might actually kill him. "Something's getting to you," he replied truthfully.

"Why do you care? It's not any of your business. Oh wait, I forgot, everybody's business is your business."

"Whoa. Where did that come from? I was just trying to help—"

"Well you can _stop _trying."

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine, if you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. I just thought it would be better than keeping it all bottled up."

She just picked up her pen and scribbled a few more words. Then she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I broke up with Ray."

For once, Tony had nothing to say. He just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It became too hard, the long distance thing, and he was always out of the country…it was for the best," she assured him.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," he offered sincerely.

"Do not apologise, Tony," she ordered.

"No really, I am sorry. I know how happy he made you."

She smiled a little, for the first time that day. "I guess…he just wasn't what I was looking for."

He tilted his head. "And what would that be?"

Ziva closed her folder, and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Something permanent," she answered without hesitation, standing in front of his desk. "Someone I can make a home with, who will always love me. Someone who I can grow old with, make a family."

He grinned. Who knew she was a romantic? "You will. I know it."

Sweetly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you, Tony."

**A/N: As much as I love Tiva romance, Tiva friendship is utterly amazing. It's like a…fromance. Anyway, reviews would be just Tiva-tastic! :)**


End file.
